


surprise

by ianthevioletta



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Homare is surprisingly quiet during sex lol, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Unbeta'd we die like august, thigh job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianthevioletta/pseuds/ianthevioletta
Summary: The poemer looks at Hisoka, looking at him from head to toe and his eyes landing on the tights, fitting his slim legs nicely, then to the dress, and then to Hisoka's makeup.Makeup...The subtle eyeshadow brings out the color of his visible green eye, the blush giving him a more youthful appearance and the lip gloss making his lips look plump and delicious, and imagines kissing them, biting them, the glossy lips wrapped around his-“Arisu?”---Based off Banri's 2021 Valentine's backstage (god, please read it if you can)
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka
Kudos: 42





	surprise

**Author's Note:**

> i love hisohoma a n unhealthy amount but i never wrote for them so here we are lol. please excuse any grammatical errors aha i wrote this in between homework (about 3 hours total though lol)
> 
> (no, i still can't write nsfw scenes, just go with me lol)

_Life is full of surprises_ , is as the saying goes, and Homare loves sayings, and surprises! They fill him with inspiration for his poems, which is what he is currently working on as he walks to Room 205, love poems practically oozing out of him from all the Valentine’s Day decorations filling up Veludo Way from top to bottom. 

As he opened the door to his shared room, he did not expect for Hisoka to be standing in front of the full length mirror, Yuki behind him adjusting a wig.

A _long_ wig, in fact. A wavy wig accompanied by a knit, knee length dress, a cardigan, a soft beret, opaque tights and knee-high boots waiting on the side to be put on. 

Ah. What a surprise, indeed.

Hisoka is the first to notice him, of course.

“Ah. Arisu is back.” 

Yuki turns around, a quick nod of his head to show he acknowledged Homare's entrance. "Hey, Arisu, I need your opinion." 

Homare closes the door, toeing off his shoes as he heads towards the two. "Why, of course, Yuki-kun! How may I be of service?"

Yuki carefully places a strand of hair in place and bends to pick up two purses off the floor and holds them up for Homare to see. "A black bag or light brown, which do you think works best with this outfit?"

The poemer looks at Hisoka, looking at him from head to toe and his eyes landing on the tights, fitting his slim legs nicely, then to the dress, and then to Hisoka's makeup.

Makeup...

The subtle eyeshadow brings out the color of his visible green eye, the blush giving him a more youthful appearance and the lip gloss making his lips look plump and _delicious_ , and imagines kissing them, biting them, the glossy lips wrapped around his-

“Arisu?” 

Homare clears his throat when he sees Hisoka raise an eyebrow at him in question, and Homare turns to look at the purses. 

"This light brown one will work nicely, Yuki-kun! And, may I ask, what is the occasion?"

Yuki nods and places the black bag over his shoulder. "Good choice. Anyway, Neo-yankee is being smothered by girls at his university because of Valentine's. Sleepyhead here suggested to dress up and head over to his uni to make the girls back off by pretending to be his girlfriend."

Homare's eyebrows shoot up. "Hisoka-kun suggested it?"

"He did."

"For marshmallows?"

"The marshmallows weren't mentioned until after the suggestion, from what I heard." 

Homare raises his hand to his lips in shock. “Oh my. What development.”

“I’m right here, you know.” Hisoka glares daggers at his troupemates and Homare laughs. 

“I see! Well, it is for a noble cause, so I’m quite proud of you, Hisoka-kun. I’ll treat you to high-quality marshmallows after you succeed with your mission.” Homare lifts a strand of Hisoka’s hair and strokes it, enjoying the soft texture.

“Can it be the limited edition Valentine’s chocolate crunch marshmallows with strawberry jelly filling?”

“Why, of course! Anything for my lovely Hisoka-kun.”

Hisoka gives out a nod, “Good.”

Homare tucks a piece of hair behind Hisoka’s ear and smiles lovingly at him, proud of Hisoka’s development.

“Ew, don’t flirt in front of me. And stop touching the wig, you’ll ruin it.” Yuki slaps Homare’s hand away and walks to the door. “Anyway, I’m done fixing you up, Sleepyhead. You have about an hour before you head out so don’t you dare ruin anything in that time, got it? If you sleep, you better sleep standing or else I’m going to hunt you down if I find a wrinkle or stain on this dress. You know it’s borrowed and if it’s owner finds something that wasn’t there before and doesn’t kill you herself, _I will_.” He walks out the door as Homare releases a shiver.

“Ah, Yuki-kun never changes.” 

“Mhmm.” Hisoka agrees.

A few seconds pass and then the silver haired man suddenly pushes Homare against the door, reaching behind the tall man to lock it.

“Hi-Hisoka-kun-!”

“I saw the way you were looking at me, Arisu. I know you well enough to know what you were thinking.” He presses a smooth thigh in between Homare’s long legs and slowly presses upwards. Homare releases a breath. “And, what is it that I was thinking, Hisoka-kun?”

Hisoka places a hand on Homare’s belt and then changes his voice a few octaves, the natural smoothness of his voice remains, but a dangerous sultry tone sneaks its way in. “I can read you like a book, Ho-ma-re-kun~” He walks his fingers under Homare’s shirt, landing on a nipple and moves on his tippy toes to reach Homare’s ears. “You want me to blow you~”

The taller man releases a shaky breath and nods. “My, Hisoka-kun. You truly know how to read my mind.” 

“Mmhm.” Leaning up, Hisoka uses his other hand to pull down Homare’s turtleneck, planting kisses up to his ear, and Homare places his hands on Hisoka’s slim waist, the fabric of the dress soft under his touch. 

Hisoka pulls Homare’s hands away from his waist and gives him a stern look. “No touching this time. Yuki will kill you if he finds something wrong with it.”

“Ah, that’s right. I already forgot.” He places his hands on his sides and raises an eyebrow when he sees Hisoka walk to his closet and pull out a tie.

“Hisoka-kun?”

The silver haired man turns and gives him a slight smirk as he makes his way back to Homare. “You’re a very touchy person, Arisu. I don’t trust you not keeping your hands to yourself, especially when I’m dressed like this.” He grabs Homare and turns him around, his chest to the door and Homare places his hands on it.

Hisoka notices Homare’s body has tensed from the anticipation and plants a kiss on Homare’s nape. “Relax, this won’t hurt you, I promise.” Homare wills himself to loosen his body and Hisoka expertly ties the tie around Homare’s wrists from behind the tall man, kissing his neck as he does so.

“There.” He pulls down the turtleneck one last time and bites the taller man’s neck, and Homare releases a small gasp. Hisoka reaches around and undoes Homare’s belt and pants, moving his hand into his underwear.

Homare releases a small hiss from the coldness of Hisoka’s hands and when Hisoka holds Homare’s member and begins to pump, Homare can’t help but thrust gently into his hand, his bottom grinding into Hisoka’s lower half as he does so. Hisoka uses his other hand to press against the small of Homare’s back. “No touching means no touching _at all_.”

“But.. Hisoka-kun-” 

Hisoka pumps a little faster and it catches Homare off guard, his member hardening at the touch. Hisoka switches his voice again and bites Homare’s earlobe. “Don’t worry, honey. I’ll handle it.” He turns Homare around and pulls down Homare’s pants to his ankles, exposing his very hard dick. Hisoka gets on his knees and takes a hold of Homare’s dick and tucks a piece of hair behind his ear, Homare holding his breath as he waits for the next move. 

Hisoka presses his lips together and releases a small bit of air, hitting the pre-cum beginning to drip and causes Homare to shiver. The silver haired man smiles mischievously and gives small kitten licks to the leaking dick and Homare gulps at the sight. After gradually increasing the length of his licks around the long member, Hisoka wraps his lips around it, the sudden heat making Homare gasp. 

The smaller man moves further and further in, his nose reaching Homare’s pelvis and opens up his throat, his gag reflex non-existent, and hums, knowing how Homare likes the vibrations from his throat. The taller man shivers as his lover begins to properly suck him off and his hands struggle to keep to themselves, so he brings his tied hands to his lips and bites on the tie. 

Hisoka uses one hand to play with Homare's balls while he uses the other hand to push his long hair back, increasing the speed drastically. Homare's breath becomes heavier, the tie becoming soaked from being bitten for too long and eventually he takes it out to ask, "Hi-Hisoka-kun… can I?..."

A piercing green eye looks up to him while still sucking him off and the man nods, relaxing his throat more and Homare thrusts his hips into his lover's loose lips, the other letting out more noises for stimulation. Homare thrusts faster and deeper, knowing Hisoka can take it in deep and eventually cums inside Hisoka’s mouth, thick and hot, and the silver haired man swallows it easily. 

Panting, Homare looks down at Hisoka who he catches running a pink tongue around his lips. Hisoka gives Homare a cat-like smile and he quickly stands and places both his hands on the tall man’s shoulders, pushing him down to sit on the floor. He removes Homare’s pants and underwear and tosses them to the side. He walks to their drawer and pulls out a small bottle of lube, tossing it up and down in his hand as he walks back to the other man. 

“I won’t have a lot of time to prep you this time, but I can make do.”

Homare shivers in anticipation at the hungry look that Hisoka has on his face and nods silently.

It’s only in times like these that Homare is speechless, words stuck in his throat, his mind too muddled with pleasure to recite any poems. Hisoka doesn’t mind, he finds this side of Arisu cute.

“Put your arms above your head and put your thighs together,” Hisoka says, pushing his tights down to take them off. _Oh, my goodness, he wasn’t wearing underwear under that dress_ , thinks the taller man. Homare complies and raises his legs, squeezing his thighs together as he does. Hisoka gets on his knees and pulls Homare closer to his body and grabs the lube, smearing some in between Homare’s thighs and on his own dick, but not before he pushes the dress up to not touch his lower half.

Homare lets out a small noise when he feels Hisoka’s slender dick push through his thighs and touch his own hardening member. Hisoka doesn’t hesitate to thrust in between Homare’s long thighs, pushing him over little by little so that Homare is basically folded over himself, and when Hisoka sees Homare’s intense blush spreading on his face and the heavy pants coming out of his lips, the silver haired man pushes his hair back once again and leans over, kissing the other man with an intense desire. He continues to thrust, eventually coming with a heavy moan escaping his lips, his cum covering Homare’s chest and lower lip. Homare shivers but doesn’t let out any release, and Hisoka smiles. “Ah, look at you. Dry cumming now are we?”

Hisoka drops Homare’s legs and sits him up, Homare dazed. Hisoka sits on his lap and wraps his arms around the taller man and kisses his neck and lips sweetly, tasting his own mess on Homare. “Mmm, Arisu, you did good.” Homare lets out a tired smile as Hisoka stands him up fully and unties his hands, then leads him to the longest couch in their room, laying him down. Hisoka grabs a blanket and lays it on the still half naked man and smiles. “You know we’re not done yet, right, _honey_?”

Homare’s tired eyes suddenly shoot wide open and he stutters, “Bu-but your mission?”

Hisoka lifts up his dress once again, and takes his half hard dick into his hand, pressing it to Homare’s lips, which he takes in halfway willingly, before Hisoka quickly pulls it out and runs the head of his dick around Homare’s lips.

“That’s a promise for later,” he says, teasing and he winks cutely.

Homare lays there stunned as Hisoka makes himself presentable once again, before returning back to the man to give him a peck on his lips. 

“I’ll be back in a couple of hours, Homare-kun~” 

The sound of the door opening and closing does not process through Homare’s mind, only the sound of Hisoka’s teasing voice left resonating through his ears.

Homare stares at the ceiling and lifts his hands to his face, a blush spreading on his still hot body. 

“T-that man!”

 _Life truly is full of surprises_ , thinks Homare, before standing up to compose more poems.

“Ah, my pants, right. I cannot compose without those.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in between homework and hahaa apparently I write faster on my tablet than on my phone so this ended up being a lot longer than I intended it to be.
> 
> anyway. love that hisoka went from "wigs and dresses are uncomfortable (i'll do it for marshmallows)" to "i'll wear a wig and dress unprompted (but yeah, you can reward me with marshmallows)"
> 
> got to love character development lol
> 
> find me @ darkslayertier on twitter


End file.
